warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Combat roles
Being primarily an area control game, Walking War Robots requires a team with a good mix of robots in order to win. Capturing beacons and defending beacons require different setups. Unless you are lucky enough to kill the entire red team, having a full team of heavy hitters (or long range snipers) won't win you the match if you can't get to the beacons before the timer runs out. Robots that are setup for a particular role e.g all close range heavy damage weapons, is generally better than a robot setup with weapons designed for different purposes eg. two close range and one long range weapon. Be a specialist. It works well in WWR. While not an exhaustive list, here are the main roles typically found on a good team. Beacon capper These are your typical light and fast bots. The reason these bots have such high speed is primarily for capping beacons. You may want to leave the knife fighting to the mediums and heavy bots on your team. Due to the low hp of the bot, it would be best to try to avoid as much enemy fire as possible. You can also attach defensive equipment such as an Écu to help increase the durability of your bot so that it can take some fire while still being able to cap a beacon. Do not hesitate to eject from your beacon capper and join the melee with a knife fighter if you team is ahead in beacon count (3 blue) and beacon bar (use the bot icons to judge if your team is ahead). Knife fighter Knife Fighter or close range brawlers fight with weapons designed to do large amounts of damage at close quarters, generally within a range of 350 meters. Their role is to simply fight enemy robots at close range and push into enemy territory. These "soldiers" are arguably the most important role in the entire game, as they are in the front line taking the force of the enemy team. Many robots are used as knife fighters. These include light robots Gepard and Stalker, and medium weight robots such as Vityaz, Golem, Gl. Patton, etc. The light bots are quick and agile and can maneuver well and change locations quickly. The medium bots are slightly more durable than the light bots, which allows them to take more damage while helping keep those enemy bots away from stealing your team's beacons. Heavy bots are also very popular, particularly the Rhino and Griffin, because of their high health and armament. Knife fighting weapons include (but not limited to): Light: EP Magnum, SURA-F Pinata, EE Aphids Medium: R40M Orkan, E-SG Taran Heavy: ECC Thunder Mid Range Support Mid Range Support robots are for aiding their fellow knife fighters in battle. Support bots are responsible for many roles including flushing out enemy robots, suppressing the enemy team, chipping health off of enemy robots, and finishing off low health robots. Arguably support bots fill the second most important role in the game. When using a mid range support bot, be sure to always stay at least 400 meters away from knife fighters. This way you can maximize your range. It usually isn't recommended to rush people unless they're on low health and you can take them out with one burst. Typical mid range weapons include the CRV Pin, S-25 Tulumbas, Trident, Zeus, and, though not recommended, AT Spirals and Hydras. You can use longer range weapons as mid range support weapons, though they are usually not as effective. Despite what some may say, mid range support contains some of the most fearsome robots in the battle field, including the RDB Griffin and the Triple Trident Fury. These robots can easily destroy powerful knife fighters all while from a relatively safe distance. However, it is important to note that mid range support rely on the protection of friendly knife fighters to perform well, so it is important that no more than three pilots be in support bots at a time. If you notice that the spawn is being rushed or you're low on beacons, switch to a knife fighter. Sniper Snipers have a similar role with mid range support, but the distinction between the two must be understood to pilot sniper robots correctly. A sniper's role is map control. Snipers must be able to understand the flow of the battlefield, and target enemy bots accordingly. They must see which enemy robots will be trouble, and kill or weaken them before they cause any trouble. A common issue with pilots is that they use their sniper bots like mid range support bots, playing aggressively or that they fire at the first target that they see. A pilot must understand the difference between the two to succeed and must be able to distinguish the highest threat on the battlefield.. Know when to ditch your sniper bot. A Triple Trebuchet Fury is useless when there are Rhinos and enemy knife fighters pushing into spawn. You are not helping when your teammates are doing suicide charges in an attempt to maintain the middle beacon. If you have a hard time knowing when to ditch your bot this is a list of situations of when to eject from a sniping bot and get into a more useful bot. 1. When enemy bots are charging into your territory you should eject into a heavy knife fighter. 2. When your team is obviously struggling to repel enemies and need more firepower, you should eject into a heavy knife fighter. 3. When you see some enemy bot sneaking around and capping beacons ejecting into a fast knife fighter and chasing after it is the best course of action. 4. When you haven't shot a single salvo for a couple minutes, you are practically useless and should eject into a more useful bot as the situation calls. 5. When there is one or more sniper on your team as well, you should eject into a knife fighter or beacon capper. If you are in a sniper bot, do not just shoot at the first person you see. First, check which bot is giving your close range teammates a hard time. Is it another sniper? Is it a Stalker? Is an exposed Rhino? Chipping away health from a rhino shield is a futile action. A sniper's main job is map control, not kills. Do not forget to recapture your home beacons as well as the situation calls for it. Artillery Artillery robots are for bombarding the enemy team with artillery from a safe distance. This is intended to constantly keep the opponents on the move. In theory, artillery should be very useful in terms of tactics. However, it becomes apparent that artillery robots are terible in practice. The long period it takes for shells to land means that it rarely ever hits its target, and any bot with modest speed can easily outpace these bombardments. Experienced opponents will constantly move forward and push into the oppositions territory on their own, making the artillery's intended purpose pointless. Currently, artillery is only used for show, filling the sky with smoke and making the game seem more alive and flashy. Artillery Weapons include: *'Light: '''SM Noricum *'Heavy: '''Zenit Category:Guide